Electrosurgical pencils, or just surgical pencils, have long been used in the medical field for surgical procedures as both a cutting device and a coagulating device. These two uses require two different electric currents with different wave forms. The different electric currents are provided to the electrosurgical pencils generally from an external power source such as an electrosurgical generator. The electrosurgical generator provides electricity in different wave forms and transmits it to the apical end of the electrosurgical pencil that houses a small blade, or other surgical tool, that facilitates the cutting and the coagulating functions. The electricity is transmitted from the tip of the pencil to a ground attached to a patient's body, thereby eliciting the desired function at the small blade attached to the surgical pencil.
The body of a surgical pencil houses a circuit board which is controlled by a switch with appropriate buttons to select and regulate the flow of different electrical wave forms resulting in the desired surgical presentation, e.g. cutting or coagulation. For example, a surgical pencil might have two buttons, one to engage cutting of tissue and the other button for engaging coagulation of tissue. The buttons themselves are either located on the pencil itself in a location that is ergonomic for the surgeon or on foot pedals which the surgeon engages with his/her foot. Both types of button configurations are presently available on the market. Both types of surgical pencils are equally as effective, but their use is dependent on the surgeon's preference.
Typically, surgical procedures using surgical pencils require an additional person at the surgical sight to remove potentially harmful materials such as smoke, blood, tissue or other bodily fluids. Additional people at the surgical sight can increase the cost of the surgical procedure. Further, it may increase the difficulty in performing the surgical procedure due to crowding.
Additionally, despite the success of surgical pencils, there is a need in the art for surgical pencils that have a means for adequately illuminating the surgical site as the tool is being used. Described herein are surgical pencils fulfilling that long felt need in the art.